First Girlfriends Club
Synopsis Topanga doesn't want to read Lauren's letter, but Angela tears it out of her hands and reads it to her. Topanga is very angry, slamming Cory into a locker to begin their discussion. She wants to know why he lied to her about the kiss, and tells him that he broke her trust and that she doesn't know how they can work past that. Meanwhile, for the first time, Shawn is very excited about his Valentine's Day date with Angela. He has every intention to attend, but three ex-girlfriends (Jennifer Bassett from "An Affair to Forget," Dana Pruitt from "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" and "Stormy Weather," and Libby Harper from "The Last Temptation of Cory") kidnap Shawn so he won't ultimately disappoint Angela. They chain him to a pipe and put him on trial for "crimes against womanhood", and tell him how he made them feel like he liked them while he really didn't think their relationships meant anything. When Angela shows up at his apartment for him, Jack and Eric tell her he's not there. When she goes to Cory's house, Cory says he doesn't know either. Angela begins to think that he stood her up, but Cory tells her "You don't assume first, you trust first." Just then, Eric calls from the boathouse and tells Cory where Shawn is, and Angela and Cory rush there. Once there, Cory demands to know why Shawn is tied to handcuffs. When the girls discuss Shawn's behavior while in relationships, Topanga sees Cory give a speech about trusting in relationships, and Topanga tells him she is moved. Even so, she says she doesn't want to start their relationship over and that she won't show up to Chubbie's, which is their Valentine's Day ritual. Shawn apologizes to Libby, Jennifer and Dana for making false promises and giving them false hope, telling them he said what he said because he wanted what Cory and Topanga had and tried to make himself feel that same way. Turning to Angela, he tells her that unlike the other girls, he doesn't want to hurt her or make false promises, and therefore they should take it slow and just be friends. Angela realizes Shawn really cares about her and agrees to be his friend, and asks him to come with her to Chubbie's. Cory also goes to Chubbie's, believing Topanga would be there. However, as Chubbie's is closing up, the only people left are Cory, Shawn and Angela. Meanwhile in the boathouse, Eric and Jack leave with Dana, Libby, and Jennifer after the two boys claim to be "well-intentioned men" who want to spent the rest of Valentine's Day with them. Cast Main Cast *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence *Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter *Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast *Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore Guest Cast *Kristanna Loken as Jennifer Bassett *Larisa Oleynik as Dana Pruitt *Lindsey McKeon as Libby Harper Absent Cast *William Daniels as George Feeny Trivia * This episode takes place on February 14, 1998, exactly one year before the birth of Joshua Matthews. * Jennifer is one of the girls who is angry at Shawn for breaking up their relationship; however, she was the one who ended things with him when she couldn't tolerate his friendship with Cory. *Alan Matthews Amy Matthews and Morgan Matthews do not interact with Cory at all in this episode *Alan Matthews Amy Matthews and Morgan Matthews all play a minor role in this episode *George Feeny does not appear in this episode but is mentioned * Libby Harper appears in this episode as one of Shawn's ex-girlfriends, although she was only in one episode before; an episode where Cory coincidentally also had problems with Topanga due to him being kissed by another girl. Also, that one episode took place in 1995, while this episode takes place in 1998. * Dana Pruitt tells Shawn and Angela that they had plans for this Valentine's Day (1998), with Shawn telling her that was six months ago; however, Shawn hasn't been seen on-screen with her since 1996 and there was no mention of them being together, or even going out. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:BMW Valentine's Day Specials Category:Season 5